Glena Fuller
Glena Fuller is a nephilim offspring of Samael and the elder twin sister of Edmon. She and her brother were conceived when Samael was in the body of Sam Winchester and had slept with a married woman he met at fundraiser gathering. The woman was Kayla Fuller and she suffered internal bleeding complications due to Edmon whose power lashed out within her during his delivery. Glena and Edmon were named prematurely by their mother who had the names of a girl and a boy picked out by an unknown instinct but it was really the twins telling her what they wanted their names to be. Out of the two twins, Glena is the 'good' twin while her brother is the 'evil' twin. Biography The twin's mother Kayla died after delivering Edmon and thus their custody fell upon Raymond Fuller. Raymond was broken hearted with his wife's passing and also angry when he saw that the twins didn't bare a resemblance to him which meant they weren't even truly his children. He grew spiteful and later scared when he saw that the children were growing faster than normal children should. In the span of one year, Glena and her brother reached the age of teenagers. Powers and Abilities Glena is a nephilim meaning she is half-angel and half-human. Therefore she has an array of abilities that humans and angels are not capable of. *'Rapid Maturation': Glena was able to grow into a fully developed teenage girl in one year's time. *'Multi-Lingual Interpretation': Glena is able to speak, read and understand multiple languages, including Enochian. *'Angel Ward Immunity:' Symbols meant to banish angels and ward a building from them are useless against her since she is half human. *'Super Strength': Glena is stronger than normal humans making her on par with demons and normal angels. *'Telepathy': Glena possesses a psychic link with her brother Edmon. They can talk to each other in their minds and know where the other is at all times. She can also read the minds of humans close by her. *'Healing Powers': Glena has the ability to heal other people from injuries, though not from Death. *'Telekinesis': Glena can move objects and people with her mind. *'Memory Manipulation:' Glena can go into the mind of any human she wants and see into their memories. She can even create and erase any memory she desires. Vulnerabilities Glena isn't without her share of weaknesses which are typical to nephilim. *'Holy Oil': A circle of lit holy oil will keep her trapped. *'Angel Binding Sigil': This symbol will keep Glena trapped and unable to escape. *'Angel Blade': This weapon and it's stronger versions are lethal to her. *'Mental Trauma': A strong and painful memory that Glena taps into could cause her discomfort and pain. *'The First Blade': This blade can kill Glena. *'Death's Scythe': This weapon can kill anything including Glena. Trivia Glena's name is an anagram of the word Angel. As for her brother Edmon, his name is an anagram of the word Demon. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Nephilim Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Hybrid